Addiction
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: Qui aurait cru, qu'alors que plus rien ne semblait animer l'existence d'un demi-diable, un paladin de la lumière réussirait à le faire changer de vie ? [OS sur Aventures]


_Coucou tout le monde ! Je l'ai promis, le voici ! Après mon OS sur Aventures (Nuit Blanche, pour ceux qui veulent lire), je me suis mis à shipper le Théo/Bob... Dans le genre très très fort. Pourquoi ? Tout ça parce que j'ai (encore) tué Bob, et que du coup la petite scène déprimante avec Théo était juste... Parfaite. Du coup, je me lance sur un OS sur ces deux là, avec leur rencontre. Le prochain OS sera centré sur Boubou et Poupette, le chien de Fanta et le chat de Bob. Je ne vous en dis pas plus, vous découvrirez ça bien assez tôt ahah :3 Un texte sur Sparachou arrive également très prochainement ! Bonne lecture !_

 **ADDICTION**

 **Disclaimer :** Balthazard Octavius Barnabé est la propriété de (sexy) Bob Lennon, Théo Silverberg celle de Fred' du Grenier. Les deux personnages appartiennent également à l'univers d'Aventures, et donc sont la propriété de Mahyar. Aventures est la propriété de Bazar du Grenier. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

 **Résumé :** Qui aurait cru, qu'alors que plus rien ne semblait animer l'existence d'un demi-diable, un paladin de la lumière réussirait à le faire changer de vie ?

 **Note de l'auteur :** Notez bien ce jour de gloire où Bob Lennon a survécu. Ca ne se reproduira peut-être pas. *rire psychopyrobarbarique de fond*

Balthazard Octavius Barnabé, mais surnommons-le Bob, avait tout essayé pour réussir dans la vie. Enfant brillant, il avait réussi à grimper les rangs de l'échelle sociale, assez haut pour pouvoir se permettre d'entrer dans l'académie des pyromages qui le faisait rêver depuis qu'il était tout petit. Bien sûr, suivre des ordres était simple pour lui, ce diplôme qu'il avait aujourd'hui entre les mains, ça avait été du gâteau. Mais voilà, le secret qu'il cachait au monde entier depuis bien longtemps, sa part d'ombre, son monstre intérieur comme il se plaisait à le nommer, l'empêchait d'aller sur le devant, de devenir célèbre alors qu'il avait en lui toutes les cartes pour le faire. Il avait trop peur des risques, trop peur de tuer autour de lui à cause d'un "accident".

Il avait fui lâchement sa maison, son diplôme en main. Il voulait prouver à lui-même qu'il était capable d'agir correctement, de prendre sa vie en main sans provoquer une catastrophe en laissant sa part diabolique prendre le contrôle. Depuis bientôt deux semaines, il traînait dans les rues de la capitale, sans but précis. Il en était même réduit à dormir sous les ponts et mendier pour pouvoir assurer un minimum ses besoins vitaux. Pire, le jeune pyromage prometteur qu'il représentit dès lors était réduit à un homme fébrile, n'ayant plus que la peau sur les os et inspirant dégoût et pitié à tout ceux qui l'approchaient désormais. Son existence se réduisait à arpenter la ville le jour, trouver un coin tranquille et y passer la nuit, avant de recommencer le même manège le lendemain matin.

Un matin, alors qu'il se réveillait à peine, Bob trouva la ville bien agitée. Les enfants sortaient des maisons, courant comme des diables enragés vers un point, dans le lointain. Curieux, Balthazard décida d'aller y jeter un coup d'oeil, on ne sait jamais, des fois qu'il pourrait voler quelque chose pendant que la foule était occupée à crier. Il repéra bien vite des dizaines et des dizaines de chevaux, acclammés par la population. Bob fit une grimace dédaigneuse. Sur des montures habillées de cottes de mailles étincelantes, des hommes avançaient, ne prêtant pas attention aux personnes les entourant. Ils étaient habillés dans des armures dorées, se reflétant dans les vitres. Des paladins de la lumière.

Bob avait toujours considéré ces hommes comme des ordures. Ils étaient censés être l'élite de la nation, les meilleurs des meilleurs. Tout le monde les admiraient. Actuellement, pour notre pyromage, ils ne représentaient qu'un étalement de richesses inutiles, sachant que plus de la moitié des gens ici n'avaient pas les moyens de manger à leur faim. A moins que ce ne soit qu'une pointe de jalousie. Alors que lui vivait dans l'extrême misère, ceux-là pouvaient se permettre le grand luxe, tout ça au nom de la "foi".

Il devait se calmer. Bob recula pour se diriger vers le marché. Il n'avait envie que d'une chose, c'était de tous les crâmer, et les voir hurler dans une douleur sans nom. Ou bien était-ce sa part sombre qui reprenait le dessus ? Il secoua la tête, ferma les yeux, et prit une longue inspiration. Garder le contrôle. C'était une priorité. Le marché était totalement désert. Forcément, ils étaient tous en train d'aduler les chevaliers, en bon pigeons ignorants qu'ils étaient. Seul les marchands étaient encore présents, rendant toute tentative de dérober quelque chose impossible. Génial. Encore une belle journée de merde qui commençait, songea Bob, légèrement irrité. De plus, lors de son passage, des murmures s'élevèrent dans son dos. Il réussit même à entendre un "si ça ne tenait qu'à moi il serait déjà mort" de la part d'une vieille marchande, qui était là, à vendre des sortilèges, depuis plus d'une trentaine d'années maintenant.

Le demi-diable accéléra le pas, mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas vraiment être vulnérable plus de dix minutes. Certains de ces marchands l'avaient déjà vu voler, ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée de rester dans le coin. Il disparut dans une ruelle, et se mit à zigzaguer entre plusieurs rues, au cas où quelqu'un aurait eu envie de le suivre. Alors qu'il sortait dans la grande rue, il entendit des pas derrière lui. Nerveux, il se mit à trottiner, n'hésitant pas à se mêler à la foule pour échapper à ce qui le suivait. Il attendit un écart entre deux paladins et se faufila de l'autre côté. Il se mit à courir, comme un fou, vers la forêt. Son coeur battait la chamade, il avait l'impression de perdre le contrôle.

Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Après quelques minutes de panique intense, il commença à avoir très mal à la tête. Sa vision se troublait et, de temps à autre, ses jambes prenaient une direction involontaire. Il finit par tomber à genoux, sa poitrine se soulevant à un rythme saccadé alors que notre Pyromage, mains sur les tempes, essayait tant bien que mal de retrouver le contrôle, de se calmer. Il se mit à gémir, alors que ses mains commençaient à s'enflammer. Il posa sa main sur un arbre, l'enflammant totalment. Il ne voyait plus rien, il n'entendait plus rien. Autour de lui, le feu se répandait doucement, d'arbres en arbres, et, après quelques minutes, l'air devint difficilement respirable.

Bob s'était replié sur le sol, en position foetale, les mains sur la tête, les yeux clos. Il commençait à reprendre un minimum de contrôle. Des sabots de chevaux se stoppèrent à quelques centimètres de lui. Une voix monta doucement à ses oreilles.

"Shin, éteins-moi ce bordel. Je m'en charge."

Bob se sentit soulever du sol. Il ne savait même plus s'il était conscient ou non, s'il avait tué tout le monde, ou non. Il avait juste l'impression que plus rien ne répondait. On le posa sur quelque chose, et il s'endormit contre, totalement exténué.

Il ne su pas vraiment combien de temps s'écoula entre ce moment et le moment où il ouvrit les yeux, allongé près d'un feu de camp, un longue cape le recouvrant. La première chose qu'il vit, ce fut le museau d'un cheval, au dessus de lui, le reniflant. Un homme en armure le repoussa, et se pencha au dessus de lui. Un paladin, pensa aussitôt Bob. Cette foutue armure dorée, il l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Il se releva, et lança un regard affolé à ce qui l'entourait. Il était prisonnier ?

"Hey, du calme, gronda gentiment le paladin. Comment tu t'appelles ?"

Bob ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer, méfiant. Son interlocuteur était d'une taille assez effrayante, qui contrastait avec son visage, presque enfantin. Il ne semblait pas bien méchant. Derrière lui, deux autres personnes s'activaient, un nain, au bras mécanique semblait être en train de cuisiner alors qu'un autre, habillé dans une longue robe bleue les observaient de loin, tout en aiguisant son arc avec un couteau. Bob soupira, avant de lever les yeux vers le paladin.

"Balthazard Octavius Barnabé. Pyromage. Mais appelez-moi Bob.

\- Okay Bob. Moi c'est Théo, paladin de la lumière. L'archer c'est Shin, et le nain Grunlek. Juste une question, c'est toi qui a foutu le feu à la forêt ?"

Bob baissa le regard, peu fier de lui. Bien sûr que c'était lui qui avait brûlé la forêt. Les pyromages en perdition ne courraient pas les rues. Théo sourit en le voyant culpabiliser.

"Vous êtes exactement l'homme dont j'ai besoin."

Bob haussa un sourcil. Quoi ?

"Pardon ?

\- Vous êtes un raté. Moi aussi. Ces deux-là derrière un peu moins. Quoique. Si vous voulez... Vous pouvez venir avec nous. On se dirige vers l'ouest, pour prouver qu'on peut faire quelque chose de notre vie. J'offre le gîte et le couvert."

Le pyromage sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, puis hocha la tête. Avec eux, ce serait toujours mieux que tout seul. C'était certes un choix fait sur un coup de tête, mais au pire, il pourrait bien réussir à se défendre, non ? Théo, satisfait de sa réponse, l'aida à se relever, puis se dirigea d'un pas non-chalant vers ses deux compagnons, qui relevèrent la tête. Shin lui sourit timidement, en retrait.

"Une pomme ? lâcha t-il, en lui tendant un fruit."

Bob la prit volontiers. Ils firent connaissance toute la nuit, Bob leur raconta son histoire, et, en échange, Théo lui expliqua qu'il avait toujours été considéré comme un raté dans son ordre, bien qu'il essayait de tenir le cap. Le pyromage prit sa décision à ce moment là. Ce voyage était l'occasion de prendre un nouveau départ, de prouver qu'il était capable d'être quelqu'un de bien.

Dès le lendemain, Théo, Bob, Shin et Grunlek abandonnèrent le camp pour s'aventurer dans les forêts denses, vers de nouvelles aventures.


End file.
